There is an organic electroluminescence display device (hereinafter, referred to as an “organic EL display device”) using an organic electroluminescence element (hereinafter, referred to as an “organic EL element”), which is a self-light emitting element, as one of display devices. The organic EL display device is a self-light emitting type organic EL display device, and thus, has characteristics of low power consumption, and has developed and has been commercialized for practical use.
In the organic EL display device, a circuit unit having a 4Tr/2C circuit configuration, including four transistors (Tr) and two capacitative elements (C) connected to the transistors, is used as a driving circuit unit driving a light emitting unit (the organic EL element) (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In the driving circuit unit, a threshold value correction operation for correcting a characteristic variation in each pixel, a bootstrap operation for correcting a brightness, or the like is performed. In order to stabilize such characteristics, a circuit configuration using a capacitative element is important.